


Like a sparkling light in the middle of nowhere.

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: <br/>« Les chants de Maldoror. Il suo libro preferito. Zach non glielo aveva mai riportato a casa, ma a lei non interessava, tutto quello che era suo poteva perfettamente appartenere anche a Lui. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

###  Like a sparkling light in the middle of nowhere. 

  
  


I - First

* * *

  
  
  
Rotolavano su quelle lenzuola verdi, che a lui proprio non piacevano.  
Non erano del tutto verdi, avevano delle macchie di colori troppo forti qua e là e lui era abituato al bianco candido delle sue.  
« Quante volte t'avrò detto di cambiarle? E tu non mi ascolti mai. Sono macchiate di acrilico, non si toglieranno più. »  
Rideva lei e non gli dava retta.  
Era sempre così.  
Lui non aveva mai capito cosa davvero significassero quelle macchie.  
« Caddero quando mi invitasti a cena per la prima volta, quindi non penso avrò mai il coraggio di cambiarle. Mi ricordano che da quella sera mi dipingi ogni giorno con colori diversi. » 


	2. Second

###  Like a sparkling light in the middle of nowhere. 

  
  
 

II - Second

* * *

  
  
La notte era fatta per viverla in due, non di certo per dormire.  
Quei due non dormivano mai, o, meglio, dormivano quando andavano a lavoro.  
Era più forte di loro, scappavano da quelle mura grige che li intrappolavano per tutto il giorno e correvano in uno dei due appartamenti.  
Si cercavano come bambini alla prima cotta, come adolescenti alla prima relazione.  Eppure erano anni che s'amavano, anni che al risveglio avevano la fortuna di sorridersi e rifare l'amore.  
Si cercavano come se nessuno dei due potesse vivere per un secondo senza il bisogno impellente di accarezzare i capelli all'altro o mordere piccoli lembi di morbida pelle bianca e setosa.  
Avevano una specie di rituale.  
Per loro quella era la più grande dimostrazione d'amore.  
Quella sera avevano scelto l'attico di Zach, super moderno e ordinatissimo.  
Lilian era già lì, da una buona mezz'ora, aveva comprato le loro Adel Scott e le aveva messe in frigo.  
Si tolse la giacca e accese il riscaldamento, fermò l'indicatore su 22 così come piaceva a lui. Notò che sul divano c'era un libro aperto:  _Les chants de Maldoror,_ il suo libro preferito. Zach non glielo aveva mai riportato a casa, ma a lei non interessava, tutto quello che era suo poteva perfettamente appartenere anche a lui.  
Si avviò verso la loro camera da letto, spogliandosi ad ogni passo, prima  la camicia, poi la gonna, i tacchi, le calze.  
Si gettò sul letto alzando la testa verso il soffitto completamente bianco.  
Quante volte aveva chiesto a Zach di lasciarglielo dipingere?  
« Non voglio _assolutamente_. »  
Le aveva sempre risposto, lei non aveva mai capito perché fino a qualche sera fa.  
  
_« Quando siamo avvinghiati tra queste candide coperte e tu stai dormendo beata, sono solito puntare gli occhi in quel bianco e immaginare noi tra tre giorni, o anche tre mesi, a volte anche 7 anni. E' bello vedere fotogrammi che si susseguono a velocità strabiliante e mi mostrano una te, con capelli sempre più lunghi, che corre spensierata tra i campi di girasoli. »  
« E tu dove sei? »  Gli aveva chiesto, divertita.  
« Proprio dietro di te, con le mani suoi tuo fianchi, pronto a farti girare come una trottola. » le rispose, ridendo e abbracciandola forte. _  
  
A quel punto non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli più una cosa del genere.  Le era sempre piaciuta la dolcezza che Zach usava quando parlavano di loro, del futuro sempre più incerto e del presente forte e sicuro come catene d'acciaio.  Perché sì, loro erano indissolubilmente legati con delle catene d'acciaio. C'erano due cuori che battevano all'unisono e due anime che si cucivano l'una sull'altra in modo così perfetto da far paura.  
Si alzò da lì, aprì l'armadio del suo fidanzato e ne prese una maglia a caso. La indossò ed immediatamente fu ricoperta dal suo profumo di pino silvestre. Veniva dal Sud lui, e Lilian non riusciva a capire come mai avesse questo profumo.  
Tornò nel salotto, accese tutte le candele che c'erano per la camera e spense le luci, subito dopo prese il libro preferito del suo unico amore.  
_L'autobiografia di Kafka._  
Si sdraiò sul divano, iniziando a leggerlo dalla prima pagina nonostante lo conoscesse quasi a memoria. 


	3. III - Third

###  Like a sparkling light in the middle of nowhere. 

  
  
 

III - Third

* * *

  


> _La trovai sdraiata sul mio divano in pelle bianca, con il libro che mi aveva cambiato la vita.  Il profumo di lavanda e ginestra inondava la stanza e, per non disturbarla, chiusi la porta piano.  Alzò lo sguardo da quelle suadenti e melodiose parole per rivolgerlo al sottoscritto che non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciarla.  Mi sorrise, di quei sorrisi che ti fanno sciogliere l'anima e che ti inebriano.  Stare con lei era la cosa migliore che mi fosse mai capitata.  L'unica scelta giusta che avessi mai fatto._

  
  
Andò in camera, raccogliendo di tanto in tanto gli indumenti che la sua piccola scombinata aveva lasciato per terra. Indossò qualcosa di comodo, tornò in salotto e quasi si incantò ad osservarla mentre sfogliava le pagine di quel libro. Come se non la vedesse da anni. Era bella, con i capelli illuminati dalle fiammelle gialle e rosse, che li rendevano come fuoco ardente. Il profumo di quelle candele da lei scelte, il silenzio che incombeva su entrambi.   
Andò a prendere le birre, lo sapeva che le avrebbe comprate lei, lo faceva sempre.  
Sale e limone, niente di più semplice.  
 _Les chants de Maldoror._  
Niente di più deprimente. Perché lo leggeva? Perché in ogni parola ci ritrovava lei, i suoi gesti, i suoi sguardi.  
Quanto può cambiarti un libro?  
Nel loro caso: radicalmente.  
Le porse la sua birra e si sdraiò dal lato opposto del divano.  
Andavano ad incastro, come se tutto fosse stato progettato in loro funzione.  
Leggevano e si perdevano in quelle due storie completamente diverse.  
Leggevano e s'amavano. Suggellavano in quel modo un po' strano il loro amore: sussurrandosi parole nate da altrui menti ma che avevano modellato le loro. 


End file.
